


Smoke

by leonheart2012



Series: My Porn Collection [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddling, Fluff, I suppose this kind of counts as voyeurism, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Shotgunning, This wasn't meant to turn out like this, Threatened Cock-Warming, but also smut, deep-throating, loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonheart2012/pseuds/leonheart2012
Summary: The bottom reached over and re-lit the cigarette he'd put out earlier, ignoring his partner's annoyed look."Come here." He said, taking the cigarette away, waiting until the other man was positioned over him before exhaling the smoke into his mouth. "You look fuckin' sexy when we do this." He whispered, turning his head to take in more smoke."So you say every time." The darker haired man seemed unimpressed. Even so, he breathed in what his bottom breathed out, letting the smoke disappear into his lungs. "But if you like it..." He took the cigarette from the other man and took a long drag of his own, before breathing the smoke out and into the brunette's face, who hastily sucked it in, looking surprised. "Huh. You're right. It is pretty sexy." He did it again, smirking at the lusty look his partner was giving him.





	Smoke

I started up my computer, opening my porn folder, looking for that one video...I could see it in my mind, just the image of the two men enough to get me worked up. I'd been half-hard for almost a whole hour, trying to ignore it, and failing miserably.

Finding it, I opened it up and got out my lube, my hand already wrapped around my dick. The two men were both twinks, but one obviously was the dominant one, with a controlled expression as he rocked his hips into his squirming and moaning sub. It looked like they'd been going at it for a while, with the way he whimpered at every contact. After about a minute, the man underneath placed his hand on the other man's shoulder and pushed him back a bit.

"Let me sit up a bit more, babe. Need a smoke."

The top obliged him, but frowned disapprovingly at the cigarette the other man pulled out. "Those things will kill you." He said in an almost robotic voice. Every time I watched this video, I contemplated whether he actually  _was_ a robot, but dismissed it. Androids weren't  _that_ believable yet.

He shrugged and lit the cigarette anyway, taking a long drag and sighing. "Well?" He said, raising his eyebrow. "I didn't intend for us to stop. It was feeling good."

"You're such a slut." The top commented with a smirk, leaning in and kissing up the other man's jaw, nosing at his brown stubble. "I like that." He whispered as he mouthed at his Adam's apple, making the man stretch out his throat as he blew out the smoke.

The darker haired man pushed back into the smaller man, smirking at his mewl of pleasure. I let out a moan of my own, knowing all too well what was coming next. The man who was smoking took another long drag, then pulled his partner in for a kiss, breathing the smoke back out and into his partner's lungs. Despite his earlier protest, the top breathed the smoke in as if they'd done this many times before.

I groaned, wishing I had someone to do that with. It was so fucking  _hot_. The top continued fucking into his partner, trailing kisses over his throat and shoulders, holding himself up on well-muscled arms.

"Hmm..." The man hummed as he writhed underneath his top, putting the cigarette out and grasping onto his shoulders, getting closer and closer to orgasming. "Come on, please, just a bit faster."

"Maybe." He answered, smirking.

"You're such a fucking tease." The other man complained, but didn't do anything to change their pace. The top obliged him anyway and started moving faster, really pounding into him, and I followed suit, speeding up my own movements and writhing in pleasure, nearly dislodging my laptop from where it rested on my chest. It had been suck a long time since I'd been laid, and this video always made me hungry for it.

After the top had sped up his thrusts, it didn't take long for his partner to cum, spurting thin ropes all over his chest, moaning and groaning the whole time. "Fuck, fu-" He breathed heavily as he rode out his orgasm, clinging to his lover and holding him close. The top didn't let up when he'd finished spasming, though, and the bottom started keening in displeasure as he was overstimulated. "Babe, babe, please..."

He didn't let up for another few seconds, watching ravenously as the bottom started crying from the pain and pleasure. Finally, he had mercy and pulled out, but immediately repositioned them so that the bottom was right under his cock, ready to open his mouth wide and take him there instead. It always surprised me how willing he was to take it, but I supposed they'd been doing it together long enough.

I groaned as I watched his throat move slightly with the intrusion, my strokes evening out as I got close. Even though I was screaming for release, I didn't want to come too quickly. I hadn't even really reached the best part.

It didn't take long for the darker haired man to come, and the bottom swallowed him up, and I started to quicken my pace, knowing what was coming next. The bottom reached over and re-lit the cigarette he'd put out earlier, ignoring his partner's annoyed look.

"Come here." He said, taking the cigarette away, waiting until the other man was positioned over him before exhaling the smoke into his mouth. "You look fuckin' sexy when we do this." He whispered, turning his head to take in more smoke.

"So you say every time." The darker haired man seemed unimpressed. Even so, he breathed in what his bottom breathed out, letting the smoke disappear into his lungs. "But if you like it..." He took the cigarette from the other man and took a long drag of his own, before breathing the smoke out and into the brunette's face, who hastily sucked it in, looking surprised. "Huh. You're right. It is pretty sexy." He did it again, smirking at the lusty look his partner was giving him.

This continued until the cigarette was finished, and the black haired man put it out again. When he turned back, his bottom pulled him in for a kiss, which turned into him pushing the black haired man back onto the mattress and tangling their tongues together.

As always, I'd forgotten to keep stroking during that absolutely riveting display, and my cock was begging for attention. I started my movements again, jerking hard and fast, hoping to get it over and done with as soon as possible.

"Ready for another round?" The black haired man teased, tilting his head to the side so that the smaller man had easier access as he sucked hickeys into his neck. "I thought you were over-sensitive?"

"I am. But you're too hot. I need you. Need you to fill me up again. You're too good. So good. Please, please..." He kept up the stream of words as he rutted up against the other man's body, kissing him all over.

"Well, get yourself over my cock, and maybe I'll let you move. Or, maybe I'll force you to sit there while I sleep."

The brunette whined in protest at that threat and hastily lowered himself over his partner's length, moaning as it pushed against his flushed and oversensitive skin.

"Hmm, that's good, babe. Maybe you could move yourself a little?" He smoothed his hands over his lover's hips, smiling up at him. "You look really sexy." He murmured, rolling his hips a little to help his partner along. "So fuckable. And you're always so eager. So eager to prove you can take my cock. Wish we had a mirror so you could see how sexy you are." The praise continued as the brunette fucked himself on his boyfriend's dick, holding onto his shoulders for support as he lost himself in the feeling. "You're doing so well, look so good. It feels amazing."

The best part about this video was that he wasn't faking a single second of it. You could tell it in the way he looked at the man on top of him, in the way he said it, in the way he caressed his body and rolled his hips.

When they were finally finished, I was sleepily closing my eyes, already spent of my own orgasm, having come at some point that I couldn't really remember anymore, but I wanted to keep my eyes open for the last little bit, because it kept my hopes and dreams alive that there was still some love in this world full of gutteral desires and filthy moans.

The brunette fell forward onto his lover's chest, fingering lightly at his nipple and sighing happily as it hardened in interest. The black haired man snaked his arms around the smaller, one arm resting over his shoulders, the other pressing gently at the base of his spine. They exchanged little, sweet kisses, just bathing in the afterglow together. With one final kiss and sigh, the black haired man reached over and turned the camera off, and the screen went black.

I let out a sigh of my own, finally closing my eyes and letting myself drift off into sleep. I loved that video.

 


End file.
